The invention relates to a stabilizer arrangement for a motor vehicle which includes a torsion bar extending transversely of the motor vehicle and longitudinal stabilizer members connected at respective opposite ends of the torsion bar.
The free and of stabilizer members of such stabilizers can, depending on the given installation possibilities be moveably connected directly or indirectly to a corresponding vehicle part, for example, a part of the wheel suspension.
In the latter case, the stabilizer members are in each case the vehicle part assigned to them (Fahrwerktechnik (Chassis Engineering), J. Reimpell, 4th edition, page 377).
An object of the invention is to improve a stabilizer arrangement of the type described above in such a way that it is possible to dispense with the use of appropriate connecting elements for the articulation of the stabilizer members on a vehicle part, which can usually only be accomplished indirectly.
This object is achieved according to the invention by providing an arrangement wherein the connecting elements are in each case connected integrally to the stabilizer members and are formed by a member end piece which is of tensionally and compressively rigid design and is bent off elastically compliantly from the member in the direction of the corresponding vehicle part.
Consequently, in the case of the stabilizer designed according to the invention, the elastically compliantly angled-off end pieces of the stabilizer members replace the connecting elements. The invention makes it possible to reduce considerably the technical complexity, allowing the assembly work necessary for the installation of the stabilizer to b accomplished much more easily and quickly. At the same time, the stabilizer members can be inexpensively brought into the contour necessary for their attachment.
Furthermore, the invention offers the possibility of producing the stabilizer as a shaped part from one piece, provided that the necessary material cross-sections allow this. However, depending on the stresses to be expected of torsion bar and stabilizer members it is expedient according to certain preferred embodiments to design the construction with the stabilizer members formed by shaped parts attached fixedly in terms of rotation onto the torsion bar. In this case, different, inexpensive material grades, corresponding to the requirements, can be paired for torsion bar and stabilizer members.
From a production engineering point of view, this construction offers the particular advantage that the stabilizer members, to be produced with appropriate cross-sections, can be brought into the necessary shape quickly and exactly by means of suitable tools.
The stabilizer members can in this case be produced from flat, round or square material, from tube or by shaped parts of Plastic. At the same time, these members can, in particular if they are made of round material, be provided with different cross-sections over their length, adapted to the loads to be expected. The attachment of the bent-off end piece of the stabilizer members to the corresponding vehicle part may be accomplished in a variety of ways, for example by screwing on. In this respect, especially preferred embodiments provide a bearing element which is in each case integrally attached to the bent-off member end piece of the stabilizer member. Reference is also made to the below listed U.S. patent applications:
(i) U.S. application Ser. No. 242,802, filed Sept. 12, 1988, based on German application No. P 37 30 338.4, filed in Germany on Sept. 10, 1987;
(ii) U.S. application Ser. No. 242,803, filed Sept. 12, 1988, based on German application No. P 37 30 336.8, filed in Germany on Sept. 10, 1987; and
(iii) U.S. application Ser. No. 242,801, filed Sept. 12, 1988, based on German application No. P 37 30 337.6, filed in Germany on Sept. 10, 1987.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.